1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding a human body; and more particularly, the object of the present invention is to provide at low cost a bodyholding device which is easy to operate and easy to attach and detach as an assisting device, especially for people who have difficulty raising their bodies under their own power or have difficulty walking.
2. Prior Art
In the past, assistance for disabled persons such as handicapped persons, persons suffering from illness or elderly persons has depended almost exclusively on the human power of nurses or assistants. In regard to mechanical devices, there have been examples of the utilizing of reclining beds which are used to raise the upper half of a patient's body from a supine position. However, currently, movement from the bed still relies on human power.
Accordingly, movements involving rising from a bed and getting into a wheelchair require heavy labor on the part of the assistant, thus leading to a deterioration in the work environment of the assistant. This tendency is becoming stronger as our society becomes more aged, causing a serious social problem.
In addition, other problems with disabled persons include the following: when disabled persons board high-speed vehicles such as automobiles, etc., they cannot be safely fastened in place by means of conventional seat belts; in addition, there are no devices to assist in maintaining the posture of such persons when they work in a standing position or work in a seated position.